Keys of Infinitix :- Curse of the Legendarium
by miko647635
Summary: A year after Tritannus has been defeated a new evil threatens to destroy the Magic dimension This time, the dangers will be even greater than before with new adversaries making their foray into the real world from the world of myths and The winx will have to gather all their courage and fight to protect the ones they love


**Keys of Infinitix: - The Curse of the Legendarium**

**Summary: - A year after Tritannus has been defeated a new evil threatens to destroy the Magic Dimension. This time, the dangers will be even greater than before with new adversaries making their foray into the real world from the world of myths and tales. The winx will have to gather all their courage and fight to protect the ones the love.**

**Disclaimer:- Winx Club belongs to Rainbow and Nickelodeon .I only own my OC's**

**Authoress's Notes:- The season six trailer which was released a few weeks back inspired me to write my own version of season 6. This has been inspired by the season 6 trailer and the 'Abhorsen' Trilogy by Garth Nix. **

**Prologue**

As her vision grew dim, her last thought was that of the spell she had cast, binding the dark creatures into the leather-bound book emblazoned with a picture of the Tree of Life. She had fought them for several years ,watching many people fall in the battle against the Shadow Creatures.

The monsters which were now bound inside the book, had once been normal, but attracted to forbidden magic, their very souls had been corrupted by the dark energy which flowed through their veins , making them extremely dangerous.

The stories she had been told about them were far from the truth and the normality she had seen as a child .

When Imara felt her mistress's spirit disappear into the land beyond, a cold fear clutched at her heart. Without Clariel by their side, they were doomed to fail in their quest. As she stabbed her enemy leaving it to die, she found herself surrounded with familiar magic, Clariel's magic. Even as she headed towards it, she found it fading away, just like the Ancient Faeries of Magix once had.

She quickened her pace and as her mouth dropped open, a whine arose from her throat. Imara, once known as the greatest of the Nine Ancient Spirits, had failed in her duty to protect Clariel from their greatest enemy. However she could tell that the magic she had sensed still lingered in the book, the book which had caused and would cause so much sorrow to the coming generations.

Clariel had sacrificed her life to protect the realms and contrary to the Clayre's predictions as well as hers, had succeeded in binding the evil that had threatened to throw the realms into chaos

She picked it up in her mouth, trotting off with her tail high in the air and her soft brown eyes fierce with determination. She would not let her mistress's sacrifice go in vain. She would keep the book safe until she found someone worthy of protecting the _Tome of Legends_.

Reaching a suitable spot on the war ravaged planet of Magix, Imara barked which was filled with primeval power ,left over after the Great Dragon had created the universe.

The earth shook as it echoed across the planet, the trees fell over and the streams dried up immediately. Rising from the earth , like a huge monolith jutting out of the ground, a huge golden gate wrought with primordial magic, shimmered and shone in the sun-rays which filtered down to the earth from the haze and dust in the atmosphere.

Imara stepped in and was gone, gone to the Realms of Twilight, where Clariel's family eagerly awaited the news of what had happened to their greatest heir .

"_Forever more will the Priestess of the Great Dragon lie here_

_Her sacrifice never to be forgotten,_

_For it was her magic which saved the universe from a terrible fate,_

_Her noble deeds will be remembered for centuries to come_

_She will be honoured and cherished for eternity"_

_Clariel_

_Year- 2000 (Ancient Times)_

She sighed as she closed the book with a thud and looked out the window, only to see torrential rainfall pouring outside. She had failed to learn anything from the Book of Ancients , anything that could help her undo the binding which her ancestor had once placed upon them.

**A/N:- Well it might not be the greatest thing I've written but still read and review! Who is she? What had happened to Clariel in the past and why had she been chosen in the war against them? Will 'she' destroy the peace that the Winx Club has worked so hard to achieve?**

**Next Chapter :- ' The Awakening' :- When Daphne and Politea both return to realm of the living , things get rather interesting. **


End file.
